L-plate fixtures are attached to a camera to support external devices such as lighting while providing an attachment to support devices such as a tripod. The L-plate fixture comprises a base on the camera and a side plate. The side plate should be disposed at an adjustable spacing from the base while being retained to prevent unwanted disconnection. Prior art L-plate fixtures provide difficult to remove attachment between the base and the side plate. Other prior art L-plate fixtures provide easy to adjust mechanisms that allow unintended disconnection between the base and the side plate.
A L-plate fixture having an adjustable spacing between the base and side plate with a retaining interconnect arrangement is needed.